It's Insanity Chapter 2 Strangers And Family
by alaskangirl10
Summary: Miya tells Miroku that she is in fact his daughter. Miroku decides to 'kidnap'her and they meet a half Fox demon on the way who has posestion of a Jewel Shard.


**Chapter 2: Strangers and Family**

Strangers and family aren't far apart. After all strangers are family we have not yet met. This is the case here. Each and every one of us have a family or perhaps more than one. Some o us may have one family, the one they are born into. The one that accepts them and loves them no matter what.

Others have a family they are adopted into. Sometimes this is more precious than if you are related by blood. This might be so because they chose that person regardless to anything. They love them just as much as anyone else in their family.

This is as much so now than it was hundreds of years ago. In a way Inuyasha was adopted into the family he belonged to. His family wasn't one of a mother, or a father, or siblings. But more a group of people who cared and loved each other very dearly. Families aren't always typical sometimes they have oddballs and unusual people who have grouped together to love each other.

"We're here," Inuyasha said bucking Miya and Rin off his back. Miya glared at him but quickly let it go. After all she had gotten to her desired destination.

"So where is the monk?" Miya asked. Inuyasha shrugged leaning against a tree.

"Who knows? Who cares for that matter?" Inuyasha asked. _This boy is not exactly the overly compationet type now is he? _Miya looked around looking for Miroku. _What does the man look like? _Miya bit her tong looking at the group of humans and other creatures walking around trying to ready themselves to leave camp.

"Kagome!" Rin said happily running to a black haired girl who's kimono was much to short for Miya's taste. The girl, or rather the woman was beautiful. Kagome smiled.

"Hello Rin!" she said kneeling to hug the small girl. Miya felt something furry brush up against her leg. It kept rubbing on her! Miya looked down to see what looked like a cat with two tails and stripes on it's eyes, back, and tails. _It's so cute! _Miya smiled kneeling to pet the small animal.

"Her name is Kirara," said a woman's voice from Miya's right. Miya looked up and into the face of a pretty black hired woman with kind brown eyes. Miya smiled picking up Kirara.

"She's really cute," Miya complemented. The woman smiled.

"I'm Songo who are you?" she asked putting her hand out. Miya put her hand out and shook it saying, "I'm Miya. Could you tell me where Miroku is? "She asked. Song smiled at her. _Huh? Why am I feeling so guilty? It's like her smile...her kindness is a thousand pounds on my back. _

"Well," Songo said looking to a tall man who had dark brown hair (almost black hair) with a small ponytail. He wore a long robe of black and deep indigo. "That's him. That's my husband." _Husband? Hmmm, it seems that my knowledge will affect her as well. All the better he disserves to suffer after what he has done. _Miya's skin tightened over her cheekbones. Her eyes narrowed and her glare was the one she had given Inuyasha when he had commented on her homelessness. She walked to him rolling up her kimono sleeve. When Miroku spotted her he gave a cheerful smile.

"Why hello pretty ladieeeeaggggh!" he screeched as Miya punched him hard in the face. "Ouch!" he said holding his now bruised up and bleeding cheek. "What is wrong, child? I'm sure whatever it is we need not to resort to violence." Miya panted whipping the blood from her knuckles. Songo stood dumbstruck as did Kagome, Rin, and the small fox demon, Shippu. Inuyasha smiled to himself and stepped forward just incase the girl tried to kill Miroku.

"You wee bastard!" Miya shouted slapping him knocking him to his knees. "You let her die! You left her and let him kill her!" Miroku looked just as confused as anyone else standing in the camp. Rin hid behind Inuyasha saying, "Miya scary!" Inuyasha looked down at her and shrugged.

"Young lady, I'm sure that there must be some sort of confusion," Miroku said sitting up off of the ground. Miya growled and groaned.

"You don't understand! You are the one confused; don't you dare tell me you have forgotten Lady Namiko? Do not tell me that you have forgotten the mother of your child, "Miya said. Songo gasped glaring at Miroku.

"Miroku!" she said tears springing to her eyes. Miroku sighed and stood.

"I remember the Lady, I remember the night I had with her, but she was not pregnant I assure you," he said with a smile. "I think you have the wrong perverted monk."

"You mean there's more than one?" Miya asked. Miroku sighed standing.

"That is not the point, child, I know for a fact that the Lady would have told me if she was pregnant," he said. Miya stomped her foot.

"She did! She sent you letter after letter and you never answered. You never cared and as a result Naraku killed her! He kill her in the birthing room!" Miya said tears started to leak from her milky brown eyes. Songo looked at Miroku with angry eyes.

"You left a woman when she was pregnant?" she shouted. Miroku looked at Miya then Songo and back to Miya.

"And as a result of that pregnancy I stand before you, "Miya said looking him in the eye. Miroku's jaw dropped and his expression was one of surprise.

"Do you...do you mean to say you are my...daughter?" he stammered looking shocked. Kagome let out a gasp, Shippu's eyes got huge, and Inuyasha looked utterly confused and surprised. Miya started to cry.

"He said he'd kill her and the child, Naraku said he would. She sent you letters begging for you to come and protect her. You never came. I was born first, mother told my aunt Ami to take me away. Mother was pregnant with twins. Myself and my brother, she refused to give your whereabouts so he killed her. He never knew I was born...until resentlysaid and glared at him. Miroku gulped.

"Wh-what is your name?" he asked.

"Miya," she answered. She wiped away her tears with her kimono sleeve. "I'll be leaving now. I thought you should have known...I hope your wife will forgive you too...after al lit seems that she is also with child. I hope that you will not leave her as you did my mother." Miroku looked at Songo.

"You're pregnant? I thought you had just been eating too much Ramen," he said. Songo glared at him hitting him over the head with her boomerang. He fell forward a bump rapidly growing on the top of his head. "Owww!" he groaned rubbing his head. _I should take my leave of here. I have told him now I will let it set in. _Miya turned to leave them all and move on with her nomadic lifestyle.

"Rin, are you coming?" she asked. Rin nodded.

"Hai! yes! " she said and followed Miya.

"Hey wait!" Miroku said standing. Miya stood where she was then turned around. Miya's heart ached. What did he want to talk to her about? Hadn't he brought pain enough to her? "What?" she asked sighing.

"Where are you going to go?" Miroku asked. He seemed honestly concerned. _Why does this concern him? _

"I'm nomadic I don't have a home. You must understand that I have not had a home for years. I have had to fend for myself...no thanks to you," Miya told him grumpily. Miroku walked to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"why don't you stay with us? After all I am your father and I should protect you," he said steering her in the direction of the group. Miya groaned.

"Why should I?" she asked. "I mean it's not my style I'd rather travel alone!" she said grumpily. Miroku sighed.

"I'd hate to do this but..."

Miya kicked and struggled. "Let me go!" she screamed pounding on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha snorted.

"Hah! You're father wanted me to keep you with us and safe, since you did not come peacefully I had to make you," he said. Miya was thrown over his shoulder like a bag of wheat. She had been like this for some time now and Inuyasha had fallen a little behind the group as a result. Miya growled and stopped her struggling.

"Will you please let me down?" she asked. trying to turn herself so she could look at him. She was unsuccessful. Instead she was staring at his ears. _They are so cute! cute! Cute! Cute! _He shook his head.

"No," he said. "You'd just run away...not that I care or nothing just I owe your father."

"He's not my father! He is just the cause of my existence on this earth. A father is a male who is of a significant standard in your eyes and has some amount of authority. In order for me to be under authority to anyone I'd have to first respect them and I don't respect him at all," Miya said.

"Yeah well too bad. You're stuck with us a while," Inuyasha answered. Miya sighed giving up. There was nothing she could do.

Nothing.

Kagome came running up to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! I sense a jewel shard!" she said. Inuyasha grinned and dropped Miya running with Kagome to the rest of the troop. Miya stood up irritated and followed them. _Grrr! Inuyasha! _Kagome pointed down the road to a young girl with reddish-purple hair and ears like Inuyasha's only orange. _They look like fox ears. _Inuyasha ran to the girl and shouted something that Miya could not quite understand. The girl shouted back. Inuyasha went to grab something in the chest area and she slapped him silly.

_Serves him right!_ He stood up shouting even louder. The words he had chosen weren't exactly pleasant. Kagome stepped in and started shouting at Inuyasha about his tactics of acquiring the shard. He shouted at her and she screamed, "SIT!" Inuyasha's face kissed the dirt with a hard thud.

_How humorist! _Miya started to laugh at Inuyasha as she made her way to the stranger. As she got locser she noticed that she looked something like Inuyasha only...her hair and ears were different. Those eyes...the facial features were identical! It was as if she was looking at a relative of his or something.

The girl didn't seem pleased with Inuyasha at all. She growled at him crossed her arms over her chest. _Hmm? She even has the same claws as him! _

"Hey!" shouted a small bushy-tailed boy, named Shippu. "You're half fox demon aren't you?" The girl looked down at him then smiled.

"Aye! And you must be a fox demon! You are soooooo cute!" she squealed scooping him up and petted his tail. Inuyasha looked disgusted at the sight while Shippu seemed to be enjoying it.

"My child! My child!" Miroku as he came running up to the group with Songo close behind him. Miya's face grew red from irritation. _I am not his child! I refuse to use such a dishonored name! He will call me nothing of the sort of my arrow will surely pierce his heart faster than he can say, "Sayonara"._

"Monk, if you call me such a thing again...I will make it so you can't have anymore children, "she said in a calm dark way. Miroku paled a bit and closed his mouth. Song's face was one of which could not decide whether to laugh or be angry. Inuyasha, on the other hand, patted her on the back.

"I think I like this kid."


End file.
